Baila en mis manos
by blue kirito
Summary: Cuando sabes todo de alguien es más sencillo seducirlo.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baila en mis manos**

 **.**

 **Cuando sabes todo de alguien es más sencillo seducirlo.**

 **Judal x Aladdin**

 **.**

 **AU/ Romance**

 **.**

Un sábado común y corriente en el que Judal y Aladdin disfrutan de otra maravillosa, fantástica y perfecta cita.

El mayor es una especie de mago. No solo es capaz de predecir los antojos de su pareja sino los lugares que desea visitar. Es como si estuviera "diez pasos" delante de él. Si el niño quiere ver una película, su pareja encuentra la sala de cine más vacía. Si apetece un platillo exótico, Judal tiene una reservación en el restaurante más prestigioso y exclusivo de la ciudad. Son varias las ocasiones en que ello ha suscitado un interrogatorio pero el asunto es olvidado cuando entre preguntas llegan a los besos.

Cuando finalizan Judal deja a su novio en la puerta de su hogar. Una vez en el propio sonríe de lado, victorioso. Con que facilidad Aladdin cae en sus redes. Con "minúsculos" detalles le tiene tan contento, tan sonriente que muy pronto le tendrá besando el suelo por el que camina. Judal sueña con el instante en que le tenga recostado sobre el lecho, cuando le despoje de la ropa y con ello toda pureza se esfume del virginal cuerpo infantil. Se relame los labios, levanta y sienta en el escritorio. Prende la computadora y digita varias fórmulas en la pantalla. Estudiar nunca ha sido lo suyo, es prácticamente alérgico a pegarse a un libro pero, en cuando escuchó el término hackeo los orbes le brillaron con maldad. Lo que alguien como él podría hacer con esos conocimientos: Vulnerar la seguridad de las empresas Kou y quedarse con sus acciones. Robar el dinero de los clientes de Sindria, el mayor banco a nivel mundial. Iniciar una guerra entre Kina, Partevia, Magnostad y Reim. Divulgar el estado financiero de la familia Saluja o crear un escándalo a niveles insospechados sobre los Jehoahaz Abraham. Fué esta última su perdición. Era sencillo, aún se ríe imaginando lo que dirían los periódicos al día siguiente: Romance entre cuatro paredes: ¡David y Solomon amantes! Vea de la página dos a la dieciocho. Fotos de la diecinueve a la treinta y dos.

No era descabellado, gracias a las fotos que previamente adquirío, de manera ilegal cabe destacar. Tenía mucho material para editar. Escogía las más indicadas cuando se topó con un idiota nadando de lo más alegre con ayuda de un salvavidas.

\- Que inútil.

Escapó de sus labios pero por alguna razón no pudo dejar de mirar. Las fotos en que Solomon y David figuraban en primer plano fueron ignoradas, buscaba al tontito al fondo, en un par únicamente aparecía la trenza. Curioso volvió a meterse a la red, filtrandose en el teléfono de Sheba. Bingo, la mujer poseía cientos de vídeos sobre su hijo. Para suerte de Judal es evidente que esta tiene una fijación terrible con el escuincle. Así pudo escuchar su hermosa voz, aunque también los chillidos de la orgullosa progenitora, deseando que en una de esas se ahogara con su baba. Esos vídeos se volvieron su adicción. Olvidó el plan inicial y se dedicó al primogénito de los Jehoahaz. Sin conocerlo directamente llegó a saberlo todo sobre él. Hacerse su amigo fue sencillo, con lo confiada que es su víctima bastó con toparselo "accidentalmente" en la panadería. Se logran imposibles mientras se espera el turno en la fila, cinco minutos fueron suficientes para obtener el número del niño, el que ya antes era de su conocimiento pero necesitaba el pretexto.

De la amistad pasó a la seducción. También pan comido al ganarse la confianza de Sheba que le pedía cuidara de su hijo cuando tenían juntas importantes en Alma Toran. La noticia de su noviazgo fué recibida con alegría, especialmente por Solomon que en el fondo agradecía que Aladdin no heredara la antipatía y deprecio por la humanidad del abuelo.

Pero la joya de la corona fue el diario que su novio escribe en la computadora. Los detalles más privados e íntimos sin llegar a ser sexuales. Más bien puras boberías que sin embargo son el libro favorito de Judal. Es ahí donde se hace de los datos necesarios para obsequiarle esos estupendos sábados. Un día que el mayor también añora para estrujarle, embriagarse de su aroma o beber el elixir prohibido que roba de los diminutos labios con cada beso, haciéndole sonrojar.

\- Y ni cuenta te das de que bailas en mis manos.

¿Le sabe mal? En lo absoluto. Judal carece de conciencia, es pura maldad, el mismísimo demonio envuelto en un traje sumamente sensual. No hay ser capaz de resistirse a sus palabras, sugerente caminar, voz melosa, labios experimentados y demás. ¿Cuántas almas se han perdido por su causa? ¿Cuántas batallas se han librado en el bajo mundo por poseerlo? No es secreto que Sinbad perdió la mitad de su reino para engatusarlo.

\- Je, no soy tan fácil.

Aladdin es el primero del que en verdad se ha enamorado. Pierde el tiempo intentando cumplirle cada capricho cuando bien podría convertir a todos los seres humanos en sus esclavos. Pero ahí va, hackeando la computadora de su novio para leer su ridículo diario.

\- No lo sabe.

Y la sonrisa tiembla hasta volverse una línea recta, las palabras antes dulces tienen un sabor amargo.

\- No lo sabe.

Lo ha hecho tantas veces sabiendo de antemano que no es correcto. Pero la costumbre es poderosa y por más que ordena a sus dedos detenerse es incapaz de hacerlo. Una página ya más que conocida aparece ante él. No puede contener una estruendosa carcajada. Lleva las manos al estómago que duele y varias lágrimas corren por las mejillas.

\- Ja ja ja desgraciado enano.

En el monitor aún se aprecia el texto:

 _«- Me la pasé muy bien Judal-kun. Gracias por esforzarte tanto. No escribiré durante una semana, es un juego divertido pero necesitas descansar. Duerme bien y te espero el próximo sábado. Te quiero. »_

¿Qué cara tendría el mocoso al otro lado en ese momento? Es evidente que le invadió la pena cuando en lugar de te amo puso te quiero pero...

\- Inocente mi trasero.

Resulta obvio para Judal que si alguien bailó en las manos del otro fue él. Y con gusto lo haría para siempre por su adorado y hermoso enano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Viva el JuAla~! Porque su mejor forma es estando juntos~ mmm y quizá de un trío con Alibaba y Kouen (? ju ju ju.**


End file.
